


A Lesson

by Aeradae



Series: Cullistair One-shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Getting Distracted, Frottage, M/M, Sex, Trying To Study, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU] Cullen tries to help Alistair study for an exam, but Alistair finds himself distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is... desks. You're welcome.

“Alistair? Alistair!”

Startled out of a daze, knees connecting painfully with the underside of the desk as he half rose to his feet, Alistair’s eyes snapped back up to where Cullen was writing on the whiteboard. A blush darkened his freckled cheeks as he realized that he had been caught daydreaming. Again. “Uh… Yessss, Cullen?”

“Are you paying any attention to me at all?”

“Well, why would I still be here so late at night if I wasn’t?”

Cullen frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright, what was I just discussing?”

Alistair wracked his brain for the first topic he could remember. “Ancient Tevinter history.”

Cullen sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, the soft curls mussed from the frequent combing of his fingers through them all afternoon. “I mentioned that twenty minutes ago, Alistair.”

Shit. “Oh. Right. I knew that.”

“Why don’t we take a short break and then pick up where I left you behind twenty minutes ago.” Cullen rubbed at the back of his neck as he leaned against the professor’s desk, hissing as his fingers worked at the knots in his muscles.

Alistair nodded gratefully. He stood up to stretch his legs, wincing at the twinge of pain in his knees from his earlier carelessness, before making his way over to Cullen’s side and reaching his hands up to help massage some of the knots out. Cullen hummed gratefully, twisting his torso so Alistair had a better angle to work from. 

“You know, this is my exam, but I think you are more stressed about it than I am,” Alistair noted, digging his thumb into a particularly large knot.

“I’m just trying to help you, Alistair. I want you to do well. I know you have the potential, but you just lack the focus.”

Alistair grinned. “Are you actually saying that I’m smart?”

Cullen snorted. “When you want to be. You’re too easily distracted.”

Leaning forward, Alistair pressed a kiss to the back of Cullen’s neck, just below his hairline. Cullen shivered as Alistair’s lips ghosted over the sensitive area. “I’ve found that it’s quite easy to become distracted when I’m in your company.”

An eyebrow raised, Cullen tilted his head to glance at Alistair. “Are you blaming this on me?”

“Welllll, maybe if you weren’t so attractive I could pay better attention to my studies.” He pressed a kiss behind Cullen’s ear, another sensitive area, eliciting a soft gasp from the other man.

“What are you trying to do, Alistair?” Cullen’s eyes were narrowed in suspicion, but he couldn’t hide the slightly breathless quality in his voice. 

“I’m trying to help you relax a little.” One of Alistair’s hands slid down to rest against Cullen’s hip as he placed a trail of kisses from one side of Cullen’s neck to the other. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to seduce me?”

Alistair hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose that is what it looks like.”

“Only what it looks like?”

The hand on Cullen’s hip slid underneath his shirt, slowly making its way across the well-formed muscles of his stomach. “Like I said, I’m just trying to help you relax. I won’t lie, though; if you were interested I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to such a thing.” Alistair’s other hand reached up to tilt Cullen’s face towards him, pulling him into a slow, heated kiss. 

“What makes you think I am interested?” Cullen asked between kisses.

Alistair’s hand traveled lower, brushing over the front of Cullen’s jeans. He hummed appreciatively as he felt Cullen’s cock straining against the fabric. He palmed him lightly, eyes darkening as Cullen groaned softly and bit at his lip. “That’s one good reason right there,” he replied with a wicked grin. 

“We can’t… we shouldn’t do this here.”

“Can’t and shouldn’t are two very different things. Where’s your sense of adventure? Besides, I don’t think anyone else is still here. It’s incredibly late, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“We’re supposed to be… studying… you have a… test.” Cullen’s train of thought was broken as Alistair continued to palm him through his jeans.

“We are taking a well-deserved break. And I could leave you alone, but do you really want me to stop now?”

“Don’t you dare,” Cullen growled. He lunged forward to capture Alistair’s lips in a deep kiss. Alistair moaned into his mouth, pushing Cullen back further onto the desk and placing himself between his spread thighs. 

Alistair’s hands fumbled with the button and zipper of Cullen’s jeans while Cullen worked at Alistair’s. They were both fully hard now, straining against the confines of their underwear. Grabbing at Cullen’s waist, Alistair leisurely rolled his hips forward, relishing the feel of their cocks sliding together beneath the thin layers of fabric.

 “It’s been too long since we spent time together like this,” Alistair gasped as his fingers tightened on Cullen’s hips. 

“Mmm, yes. I can’t believe you actually talked me into doing this.” Cullen’s cheeks were flushed with a hint of embarrassment, but his eyes were dark with lust. 

“I can’t personally think of a better use for a desk.” One hand slid up to tangle in Cullen’s curls as Alistair pulled him into another kiss, their hips moving together in a perfect rhythm. 

Cullen reached between their bodies to tug Alistair’s underwear down as his mouth moved down to assault Alistair’s neck with kisses and gentle nips. 

“Maker’s breath!“ Alistair groaned loudly as Cullen’s hand wrapped around him and began to move in long, leisurely strokes. 

Cullen’s hand stilled. “Shhh, we still have to keep it down in case there is someone else here. I’d rather not be interrupted right now,” Cullen hissed, lips pressed against Alistair’s ear.

Swallowing a whine of protest, Alistair forced himself to open his eyes. “Are you challenging me to be quiet?” he choked out. 

“There’s a first time for everything, right?”

“Oh, ho! Aren’t we cheeky,” Alistair replied with a throaty chuckle. “Alright, I’ll keep it down. Just… please, don’t stop.”

“As long as you stay quiet, I won’t stop.” Cullen pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the desk behind him. He reached down to free his cock from his underwear as he watched Alistair remove his own shirt, stroking himself lightly. 

Alistair watched Cullen touch himself for a moment with rapt attention, licking his kiss-swollen lips. Cullen groaned deep in his throat, his cock twitching in his hand. Unable to resist the temptation, Alistair closed the distance between them and ground their hips together as he kissed Cullen hungrily. 

“Mmm, the sounds you make,” Alistair rasped as he finally broke their kiss. They ground their cocks together faster, the pearls of precum leaking from their heads easing their movements. 

Cullen reached down to take both of them in one hand while his other arm curled around Alistair’s neck to keep him close. The hand still in Cullen’s hair clenched, pulling slightly, and Cullen gasped in pleasure, feeling his orgasm beginning to crest. 

“I’m so close,” Alistair whined as his thrusts into Cullen’s hand became quick and erratic. “Cullen, please.”

Cullen adjusted his grip slightly and quickened his pace, twisting his wrist slightly each time he reached their heads. It was more than enough to send Alistair over the edge. He buried his face against Cullen’s neck, stifling his harsh cry as he came. His hips stuttered to a halt and he struggled to catch his breath as Cullen slowly stroked him through the rest of his orgasm.

A strangled whimper caused Alistair to straighten and look at Cullen. He was panting, his oversensitive skin humming under Alistair’s hands, the head of his cock red and swollen against his stomach. “Do you want me to help you with that?” Alistair murmured as he ran a hand down Cullen’s chest. 

“Yes,” Cullen gasped, arching into Alistair’s touch. As Alistair’s hand wrapped around his shaft, Cullen bit back a cry of pleasure, his body shuddering with need. 

“I know we are supposed to be quiet, but I want to hear you, Cullen.” Alistair’s thumb pressed against the vein on the underside of his shaft as he stroked and Cullen threw his head back, a long, low moan escaping him.

“Alistair.” Cullen’s voice was strangled, pleading, as his hips bucked urgently into Alistair’s hand. His free hand reaching down to fondle Cullen’s sac, Alistair quickened his pace. “Yes!” he hissed. 

“Look at me, Cullen,” Alistair commanded. Cullen’s head snapped forward, eyes heavy lidded and cheeks flushed with pleasure. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm, only a tiny nudge needed to push him over the edge. “Come for me.”

The deep, growling sound Cullen made as he came was arousing enough for Alistair’s cock to twitch in a valiant attempt at another round. Alistair gently eased him through it, pressing light kisses against his temple. Cullen gasped for breath, holding himself up with trembling arms, spent. 

“Huh. We made a bit of a mess, didn’t we? I didn’t think about that part, to be honest.” Alistair glanced down at Cullen’s streaked chest thoughtfully.

“Check my bag. There should be a towel in there from when I went to the gym earlier today.”

Alistair grinned. “That’s my Cullen. Always prepared.” He reached down to rummage through the bag, holding up the towel triumphantly. He carefully cleaned himself up and tucked himself away, throwing his shirt on before turning his attention to wiping down Cullen as best he could. “You’re probably going to want to shower again when we get home. It’s a good thing that you took your shirt off beforehand. Well, for other reasons besides the spectacular view.”

Cullen chuckled and shook his head as he put his clothing back on. “I can’t believe you talked me into doing this.”

“What can I say? I’m pretty convincing when I want to be.” Finished with the towel, Alistair rolled it up and tossed it back into Cullen’s bag before wrapping his arms around Cullen’s neck and pressing soft, slow kisses against his lips. “I’m really happy that you indulged me, though,” he murmured between kisses. “It was amazing.”

Wrapping his arms around Alistair’s waist, Cullen happily returned the kisses with a contented sigh. “How can I ever say no to you?”

“I’ll remember that the next time I have the urge to bring out your adventurous side.”

“Can we just… do it at home next time? That way I can take my time and have my way with you properly,” Cullen purred, resting their foreheads together.

Alistair pouted and shook his head. “Low blow, Cullen. You know that’s my weakness.”

With a laugh, Cullen pressed a kiss to Alistair’s nose. “I couldn’t resist. Well, now that we have had a very satisfying break, what do you say we go home and shower and continue studying there?”

With a resigned groan, Alistair pushed himself away from the desk and went to gather his things. “Yes, yes. Just, please, no Orlesian history tonight, alright?”

 


End file.
